The Ogre & the Hedgehog
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Based off my favourite Aseops Fable story 'the lion and the mouse'. oneshot R&R!


(…)

(…)

Somewhere, deep in the Cartooniana Jungles, lived a lot of cartoon animals/creatures of all sizes, shapes and colors. Of course, this is where our small tale begins…

For you see, there lived a giant ogre who had green skin, brown eyes, a white long-sleeved shirt, brown vest and green/brownish pants. He went by the name Shrek, the all-mightiest hugest ogre to ever walk to jungle grounds. He preferred to think of himself as a king sometimes, since he was so big…

Right now, Shrek was resting underneath a huge orange tree in the shade, sleeping away and snoring a bit loudly. Loud enough not for Shrek to hear a small noise coming from a strawberry bush, where some twigs rustled because of a tiny creature inside… the noises and rustles were caused by a tiny hedgehog who had black fur, white fuzz on his chest, brown muzzle, and red markings on his arms, legs, quills and around his eyes, which were also red. He wore white gloves with golden bracelets, a red vest, and black/white/red hover skates with golden bracelets on the ankles. He even carried a bag with him to carry some strawberries that he was picking. This is Shadow the Hedgehog.

"That seems full enough now…" Shadow muttered as he swung the heavy sack over his shoulder and stepped out of the bush… and stopped when he noticed the snoring Shrek underneath the orange tree. Shrek was still asleep, his hands crossed on his chest as he snored soundly, or so to speak. Shadow, despite hearing about the stories people told about Shrek, didn't even seem half scared of the large ogre and smirked.

'_Ha, and everyone's just scared of him for size. But he wouldn't be able to catch me, thanks to my super speed…'_ Shadow thought with a grin… despite he felt his legs shaking from being almost so close to Shrek. The hedgehog took a slight deep breath, clutching his bag tightly and zipped right over Shrek's out stretched leg, stopping deadly to check if Shrek had awoke. But he didn't.

'_Okay now… just move away… ever so slowly…' _Shadow took one step after another, never taking his gaze off the sleeping ogre and clutching his sack of fresh strawberries… and just as he thought it was safe to spring away…

"GOTCHA!"

"Ah!" Shadow yelped as he felt his leg get grabbed, causing him to let go of his sack, spilling the strawberries. He took only one glance… Shrek had awakened from the little noises and had spotted Shadow and grabbed the hedgehog, keeping the small animal in place. There was a long silence as they both stared at each other, Shrek with calm anger and Shadow with slight fright of the huge ogre.

'_Man, how do I get out of this one…?' _Shadow thought as Shrek knelt down, still keeping the hedgehog as hostage. "Who are you to dare disturb my beauty nap?" Shrek asked angrily as he threatened with his huge hand to crush Shadow's leg.

"Listen, Mister n-noble ogre… it is Shrek, isn't it?" Shadow asked as he struggled to get his leg out, "I d-don't mean to disturb anybody, your Grace. I was only collecting for my family's evening meal and that was my planned dessert you just made me drop. Could you at least release me, for I don't really mean to disturb your slumber…"

Shrek seemed to think for a while before he finally spoke while still holding the hedgehog in place. "Haven't you heard about the law when you disturb an ogre from his sleep? Anyone who dares to do so, _**face a deadly ending**_…"

Shadow still thought hard of how to keep himself alive from the ogre's clutches and his leg was already hurting from the crushing. He bowed his head low, making visible tears as he looked back up at Shrek. "Look, Sir Shrek, I'm… I'm just a tiny morsel; you wouldn't want someone like me. Besides, I've got a full life ahead and you really want to end it for me so badly?" he then made puppy eyes as he continued, "Please, Sir Shrek. If you let me go now, maybe I could help you someday… plus, if you didn't eat at least you've made a friend…"

Shrek paused after hearing the speech and chuckled, "Ha, 'if I didn't eat, at least I've made a friend…' Ha, did you just make that last part up now?"

"Uh… yes?" Shadow answered awkwardly, puppy eyes vanishing as did the tears.

"Well, that was a really good speech there…" Shrek then frowned, "Although, this law thing has gotten kind of out of hand lately… and I was thinking of losing some weight for a few months… I suppose I shall release you, but don't mention this to the other creatures. Now, go on if you must."

He lifted his hand, releasing Shadow as the hedgehog grabbed his sack of strawberries and dashed off into the tall weeds of the jungle.

(_After a few days passed…)_

It had been a few days ever since the meeting between Shrek and Shadow, and the ogre was walking along the riverside, hands behind his back… until…

"Whoa!"

Suddenly, a net sprung up and Shrek found himself upside down in the net from a tree. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get free. All he could do was bellow and struggle.

Not far off, a familiar black hedgehog was resting until his ears perked at the loud bellows that echoed in the jungle. "Wait, did that…?"

Another loud bellow.

"That is him!" and with that, Shadow raced to find Shrek and found him upside down in the net. Shrek looked down to see the hedgehog. "Hey, what happened here?"

"I've fallen up and now, I can't get down." Shrek complained.

"Just hold on. I think I've found a way how to get you out of there." Shadow then jumped up to the net and started chewing away at the ropes that bounded Shrek in the net. Once all the ropes had been chewed, Shrek was able to get out of the net easily. He smiled and turned to Shadow, who still held onto the net.

"I have to admit, I probably was wrong those many days ago about you helping me, which you just did…" Shrek held out his hand, and Shadow jumped onto it and faced the ogre as he continued, "And it does seem, that little creatures can do great things in the jungle…"

_**End**_…


End file.
